Pequeña confusión
by BellaBlackCrews
Summary: Rebuscando en el bolso de Dano Crews encuentra una ecografia ¿Estará Dani esperando un niño de Tidwell?


**Pequeña confusión**

Ese día Charlie Crews estaba aburrido. Y por lo general, cuando Charlie Crews está aburrido algo acaba pasando.

Dani Reese, tenia unos informes que hacer y estaba atareada y de muy mal humor.

-Vuelve a mover esa silla y te disparo.

Charlie, que no estaba tan aburrido como para desear ser disparado, se levantó y se desperezó.

-Oye-dijo Reese-Si tanto te aburres vete a incordiarle a el-dijo señalando la oficina del jefe.

¿Porque no? -se dijo Charlie encojiendose de hombros.

Llamó escuetamente y antes de que Tidwell abriese siquiera la boca, el ya había entrado y se había sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Adelante, entre -dijo Tidwell con ironía dejando su bolígrafo favorito sobre la mesa.

Charlie, que no suele captar la ironía muy a menudo, le respondió con el ceño fruncido:

-Ya he entrado.

Una mirada de Tidwell bastó para que dejara de decir idioteces.

-A ver, detective Crews ¿que es lo que quiere?

Charlie ladeó la cabeza de forma graciosa.

-¿Querer? Bueno en realidad quiero muchas cosas y me odio por ello. He de desprenderme de mis deseos materiales, así seré mucho mas feliz y llevaré una vida satisfactoria.

Tidwell se limitó a mirarlo mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes y se las masajeaba.

-Oh, se refiere a porque me he presentado en su despacho ¿verdad?

-Si, eso mismo.

-Me gustaría que me hablara de Reese-dijo Charlie con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Kevin Tidwell lo miró confundido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu, que te pasas todo el santo día con Deni...vienes a hacerme perder el tiempo...para que te hable de ella? -preguntó practicamente echando chispas por los ojos.

-Eso mismo-dijo Crews con una sonrisa inocente.

Pero al ver la cara de enfado que comenzaba a poner Tidwell, añadió:

-Bueno jefe, está claro que usted sabe mas cosas de Reese que yo, no se, me preguntaba por ejemplo que tipo de música escucha...o espere, eso ya lo se...pues su comida favorita...anda, eso también lo se...donde le gustaría viajar...

-A ver si lo adivino -le cortó el jefe- Eso también lo sabe ¿verdad?

-En realidad si. Creo que se mas cosas de ella de las creía-dijo Crews con aire pensativo.

-Pues si tanto sabe de ella, entonces porque viene a incrdiarme -dijo Tidwell con una mirada furiosa.

Crews miró a Tidwell fijamente.

-Sabe que su música favorita es el pop-rock ¿verdad? Y que su comida favorita son las hamburguesas con queso...

-Claro, y ahora va a decirme donde querría Dani ir de vacaciones ¿no es así?

-A una playa tropical -respondió Crews encogiendose de hombros- Pero todo eso ya lo savia ¿verdad? Porque está claro que usted es de toda la oficina quien mas conoce a Reese.

Tidwell lo fulminó con la mirada.

-A ver que lo entienda. ¿Quiere que tengamos una conversacion de hombres sobre como es Dani en la intimidad?

-Bueno, aunque suene mal, si, es eso. Me gustaría hacerme una idea de como es Reese cuando no está trabajando.

Se miraron unos segundos tras los cuales, tidwell, sonrojado, se desabrocho un poco la corbata, se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas.

-Bueno, Dani es...buf, es una leona.

Crews frunció el ceño.

-¿Como?

-Ya sabe...en la cama. No ponga esa cara. Se de sobras que eso es lo que quería preguntar. Usted quería saber como es Dani en la cama ¿verdad? -dijo acercándose a el con aire complice.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera abrir la boca, una voz fría los interrumpió.

-¿Y porque deberia saber Crews como soy yo en la cama?

Ambos se giraron a la vez y se toparon con la cara de Reese...preocupantemente enfadada.

-No, yo no...-comenzó Charlie.

-O venga mujer -le cortó Tidwell- Estas son las típicas conversaciones de hombres...de colegas...apuesto a que tu también has hablado de mi con tus amigas -dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-Creo...creo que no debería haber dicho eso, jefe -dijo Crews al ver la sonrisa extraña que puso Reese.

Ella se limitó a mirar sonriendo a Kevin, unos segundos antes de decirle:

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Voy a hablarles de ti a mis amigas -dijo con tono despreocupado dejando un dossier de informes terminados sobre la mesa del jefe- Voy a hablarles de un tipo que se tiró 3 meses sin echar un polvo con su novia, por bocazas -dijo inocentemente y encaminándose hacia la puerta- Crews, quiero hablar contigo, ahora -terminó en un tono que no admitía replica.

Crews tragó saliva preocupado. Sin embargo Tidwell aun tenia algo que preguntarle:

-Oiga Crews...cuando ella a mencionado al tipo ese, se refería a mi ¿verdad?

-Me temo que si -respondió el pelirrojo con una mueca de fingido pesar- Será mejor que...-dijo Crews señalando hacia la puerta.

-Si, vaya, no se preocupe...no la haga esperar -dijo el jefe sentandose en su sillón, abatido, y preguntandose si Reese hablaria en serio.

Crews salió a paso lento del despacho del jefe y se encontró con Resse esperándolo frente su mesa con las manos en la cintura.

En cuanto se acercó, ella, sin darle tiempo a hablar, lo agarró de la corbata y lo llevó practicamente arrastras hasta el vestuario.

Algunos compañeros se los quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa, pero prefirieron no hacer comentarios.

-¿Que pasa contigo? -le dijo Reese empujando contra las taquillas- ¿Se puede saber a que juegas?

-No juego a nada Reese -trató de defenderse Charlie- De echo yo no le pedí al jefe exactamente...

-Mira Crews. Sabes de sobras que mi vida privada es tabú. Lo que yo no te cuente es porque no me interesa que lo sepas.

-Pero si yo lo entiendo!

-Entonces ¡¿se puede saber porque narices has ido a preguntarle a Kevin como soy en la cama? -dijo soltándole al fin la corbata.

-Pero es que yo no...

-No, espera, prefiero no saberlo -se dirigió hacia la puerta moviendo la cabeza en un gesto perplejo- Que sea la ultima vez que le preguntas a Kevin algo así -le amenazó cerrando con un portazo.

Crews puso cara de resignacion. Reese ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse.

El no tenia ningún interés en saber como era Reese en la cama. Bueno, en realidad si que lo tenia. Pero eso es algo que debe de aprenderse con la practica. Para esas cosas, la teórica no es la mejor opción.

Suspiró, sabiendo que el enfado le duraría por lo menos una semana y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que justo al lado tenia la mochila de Reese.

-No deberia hacerlo, no deberia hacerlo-murmuraba mientras cogía la mochila de su compañera y la abría, vertiendo su contenido encima del banco.

-Bueno, no hay mejor forma de conocer a una mujer que rebuscando en su bolso.

Varias cosas habian caído de el.

Artículos de higiene femenina que Crews, se apresuró a guardar sonrojado.

El mp3 de Reese, con la música que ella ya le había echo escuchar en varias ocasiones y que sin duda Reese prefería mil veces antes que su cassette de El camino hacia el zen y que Crews guardó también.

Una botellita de licor que Crews tiró a la basura después de haverla vaciado previamente:

-Reese no debería beber, no sea que recaiga, así que en realidad le hago un favor.

Un monedero, que tras un vistazo rápido le reveló a Crews que su compañera estaba tan pelada como siempre ya que solo llevaba un par de billetes y un par de carnes. Crews lo guardó también.

Una bolsa con ropa de recambio cuyo contenido llamó su atención momentaneamente:

-¿Serán estas las famosas braguitas moradas? -se preguntó mientras guardaba la bolsa en la mochila.

Y un par de papeles doblados que llamaron su atención; unas fotos extrañas que mostraban un bulto raro y un papel de análisis medico.

Crews se puso serio de golpe...¿podían ser esas fotografías un tumor? ¿Reese tenia cancer?

El savia que no debería invadir así la intimidad de su compañera pero había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía guardar de nuevo esos papeles sin saber si su compañera estaba enferma y era algo grave. Decidió echar un vistazo rápido al diagnostico del otro papel.

El apellido que había escrito arriba del todo confirmaba que eso era de Reese.

Claro que quizá era Jack Reese el enfermo.

Un vistazo al diagnostico le hizo saber que era imposible que eso fuera de Jack Reese.

El diagnostico no decía nada de un cancer...sino de un embarazo.

Y lo que tenia en la mano, no era un tumor sinó el futuro bebé de Reese. Un Tidwell Jr.

Aun tardó unos minutos en asimilar esa información. Reese, que no sabia tratar a los niños, estaba esperando un bebé de Tidwell.

Pensó en si comentarle eso a Reese pero probablemente esa seria una misión suicida.

Si Reese se enteraba de lo que había echo lo mataría.

De todas formas le extrañaba que Reese huviese querido de repente tener un bebé.

Claro que ahora que estaba con Tidwell parecía feliz...quizá hubiera cambiado de opinión. Quizá estuviese preparándole a Tidwell una sorpresa. Quizá ella ya quería sentar la cabeza y formar por fin una familia.

Crews tuvo el tiempo justo de esconder los papeles detrás de su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Reese asomó la cabeza.

-Crews, tenemos un caso -le anunció.

-A, vale -la voz de Crews no sonó nada combinzente.

Reese frunció el ceño y miró a Crews extrañada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada -se apresuró a contestar el.

-Pues venga -dijo Reese abriendo mas la puerta y haciéndole un gesto para que saliera.

Viendo que ella sospecharía si le decía que se esperara fuera, Crews se escondió los papeles en las mangas y pensó en devolverlos a su lugar mas tarde, sin que la propietaria se enterara.

Al pasar por el lado de ella le hizo su característica sonrisita, a la que ella respondió con un soplido.

No fue un caso muy difícil. Las pistas eran bastante claras así que por la tarde ya lo habian terminado.

Durante el tiroteo que ocurrió casi al final, habían tenido que pedir refuerzos y Tidwell, que no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad de quedar bien delante de Reese haciendo alarde de su puntería, se encontraba con ellos cuando detuvieron por fin al asesino.

Hacia calor, agosto estaba cerca y Reese antes de volver a la oficina, insistió en ir a tomar un helado.

Se dirigieron hacia un camión de helados que había en el parque, frente a ellos, a unos metros, Reese en cabeza.

Tidwell aprovechó para preguntarle a Crews si Reese aun estaba enfadada.

-Ni idea -dijo Crews sin mirarlo, con la chaqueta colgada de un brazo por culpa del calor.

Tidwell lo agarró por un hombro.

-Espere ¿seguro que no tiene ni idea?

Crews entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba como su chaqueta caía al suelo por culpa del jefe.

Entonces los papeles de antes, se salieron de las mangas y antes de que Crews pudiera cogerlos, un golpe de aire se los llevó volando.

-Mierda -dijo Crews atrapando al vuelo el papel del diagnostico- Hay que coger eso. ¡Es de Reese! -le dijo a Tidwell con voz afectada antes de salir corriendo tras la ecografia.

Al oír eso Tidwell corrió también detrás de ella y con una agilidad y una velocidad inesperadas, la alcanzó.

-¡Te tengo! -dijo triunfal.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? -Escucharon gritar a Reese.

Ambos se apresuraron a esconderse los papeles.

-Nada-dijo Tidwell con una mueca que mas bien aseguraba lo contrario.

-Vale -dijo Reese girandose a la vez que ponia los ojos en blanco- Definitivamente van a terminar con mi paciencia- le dijo al vendedor de helados, al cual se le escapaba la risa.

Reese se cogió su helado de siempre, el Magnum classic, mientras que Crews se cogió un polo de hielo con sabor a frutas tropicales y Tidwell un cucurucho de nata y chocolate.

Los tres comieron en silencia. Reese en medio, con cara de circunstancias.

Mas tarde, ya en la oficina, Crews se debatía entre ir al despacho del jefe a pedirle el dichoso papelito y así poder devolverlo al bolso de Reese antes de que ocurriese una catástrofe como por ejemplo, que ella se enterase de que habia invadido su intimidad, o simplemente comerse una fruta y confiar en que el día terminase sin su asesinato.

En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó que el jefe lo llamaba.

-Detective Crews, venga a mi despacho ahora mismo!

Reese lo miró extrañada, sin duda creyendo que el ya habia echo alguna idiotez de las suyas.

Crews entró al despacho y el jefe le dijo que cerrara la puerta y se sentara. Se le veía sofocado y nervioso.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó Charlie confuso.

-No...si...no estoy muy seguro -le confesó golpeando la mesa nerviosamente con los dedos- A ver detective ¿puede decirme que demonios es esto? -dijo poniendo la ecografia sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

-Una ecografia -dijo Crews tranquilamente- Creo que eso es un futuro bebé afirmó señalando un punto inconcreto de la imagen.

-Eso ya lo se. Pero a ver...¿de donde a sacado esto? No creo que ella se la haya dado...o dios, no me diga que el niño es suyo! -dijo poniéndose de pie.

Charlie lo miró impasible.

-No, creo que no. Me parece recordar que hay bastantes posibilidades mas de que el bebé sea suyo, básicamente porque Reese y yo nunca nos hemos acostado.

-¿Nunca, nunca? -dijo el jefe incrédulo- ¿Acaso es usted homosexual?

-No lo soy -dijo Crews comenzando a molestarse- No es que sea homofobo ni nada de eso pero yo no...

-Claro-asintió el jefe sin escucharlo- Tenia que ser eso...y el tipo que vive con usted...

-Ted, se llama Ted.

-Ted es su...

-Amigo. Ted es mi amigo.

-Su amigo, claro.

Se miraron unos instantes tras los cuales, Kevin volvió a dejarse caer en su butaca.

-Así que ahora va a decirme de donde a sacado esto ¿verdad? Imagino que Dani confía en usted porque sabe que es...de esos. Y le debe ver como a una amiga. Por eso se la a dado ¿no? ¿Y le ha dicho quien es el padre?

-Reese no me ha dicho nada -respondió Crews- Yo la cogí cuando miraba que llevaba en su bolso.

-¿Que usted...a rebuscado...en el bolso...de Dani?

-Bueno, suena fatal pero yo solo quería...

-Es usted muy valiente -dijo Tidwell con admiración- A mis otras mujeres a veces se lo hacia...por curiosidad, ya sabe -dijo Kevin con tono de complicidad- Pero a Dani...buf, no me atrevería. Deberian hacerle una estatua.

-Si me hacen una estatua Reese me matará

-Y se convertirá en un martir para los hombres de esta oficina, un santo.

-No quiero ser un santo todavía -dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-¿Porque cree usted que Dani no me ha dicho nada todavía?

-Quizá no quiera tenerlo -dijo Charlie sin pensar. Era la opción mas posible ya que Reese siempre había dejado bien claro que no savia tratar con niños.

La cara de desesperación que puso Tidwell fue casi cómica.

-O quizá solo quiere prepararle una sorpresa...-trató de arreglarlo Charlie, sin mucha convicción.

Tidwell fue hacia la puerta y gritó:

-¡Dani Reese a mi despacho. Ahora!

Que le gritara a Crews así no le extrañaba a nadie. Crews tenia el don de sacar de quicio a mucha gente, en especial a sus jefes. Pero que Tidwell gritara así a Reese...

Reese levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, extrañada y algo enfadada por el tono de voz que Kevin había empleado para llamarla y fue hacia el despacho con aire molesto.

-Que sea la ultima vez que me llamas así -dijo con un tono glacial, sin ni siquiera mirar a Crews.

-Que sea la ultima vez que me ocultas algo como esto -le respondió Tidwell empleando el mismo tono que ella y señalando la ecografia.

Crews se levantó rápidamente.

-Creo que será mejor que salga.

-No, usted se queda -dijo el jefe con un tono que no admitía replica.

-Si, quedate -dijo Reese mirando la ecografia- ¿Se puede saber que es eso?

-¡Sabes perfectamente que es eso! -dijo Tidwell con voz afectada- ¡Es Kevin Jr!

-¿Kevin Jr? -dijo Crews con voz incrédula- ¿No me diga que su padre también se llama Kevin?

-Y mi abuelo. Soy el tercer Kevin Tidwell de la familia -dijo con orgullo.

Reese se cruzó de brazos con aire molesto.

-No entiendo nada.

-¿No? Pues yo te lo explicaré -dijo Kevin con tono irónico- Crews ha encontrado esto en tu bolso, una ecografia a nombre de Reese. ¿Pensabas matar a Kevin Jr?

Reese fulminó a Charlie con la mirada con tal intensidad que el pelirrojo tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Apuesto a que también tenéis la hoja del análisis ¿No?

-Crews, saque la maldita hoja.

Crews puso cara de circunstancias y taladró con la mirada al bocazas del jefe, que estaba mirando a Reese demasiado fijamente para darse cuenta.

Reese cogió la hoja y la dejó sobre la mesa, señalando una linea.

-A ver, listos ¿que pone aquí?

El tono calmado con el que lo dijo hizo que Crews y Tidwell intercambiasen una mirada de temor.

-Pues pone...Analítica de Reese.

-No, no pone eso. Fíjate mejor.

-Claro que pone eso -dijo Kevin volviendo a mirar la hoja de mala gana- Analítica de...-entonces se calló y levantó la mirada, furiosamente hacia Crews.

-Usted me habia dicho que esto era de Reese.

-¿Y no lo es?

-Si, si que es de Reese. De Alice Reese, no de Dani.

-¿Alice? -dijo Crews extrañado girándose hacia Dani- ¿Quien es Alice?

-Alice es mi hermana. No voy a ser madre. Solo voy a ser tía otra vez.

Tidwell pareció desilusionado.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que Kevin Jr venia en camino -entonces su rostro se iluminó como si de repente se le hubiese ocurrido una idea genial. Pero antes de que hablara, Reese le amenazó:

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo o te enteras.-recogió los papeles de su hermana- No tengo interés alguno en ser madre. Nunca. Y que sepas que si algún día ocurriese ese accidente, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza llamarle Kevin Jr.

Salió a paso rápido de la oficina.

-Algún día Kevin Jr -murmuró Tidwell como si hablara con alguien invisible- Tu también quieres que Dani sea tu mamá ¿verdad? ¿Quien no la querria de madre? ¿Con ese buen par de...?

-Será mejor que me vaya -dijo Crews cortándole la frase y con mal disimulada cara de repelús.

Salió de la oficina aliviado. Reese parecía estar de buen humor. De lo contrario seguro que ya lo habría matado.

Claro que cuando se la encontró esperándole en el vestuario de brazos cruzados, pensó que después de todo, quizá aun era pronto para cantar victoria.

Se miraron fijamente.

-Que sea la ultima vez que miras en mi bolso.

-Lo siento.

-Que sea la ultima vez que vas a contarle algo de mi a Kevin.

-Te lo prometo -dijo rápidamente, pues ya había aprendido la lección.

-Y sobretodo -dijo acercándose a escasos centímetros de el- que sea la ultima vez que me tiras una botella a la basura- Señaló la papelera, en donde podía verse un montículo de fruta estropeada.

-Reese esa era mi...

-Tu fruta.

-¿Que te ha echo mi fruta?

-Solo la he usado para vengarme.

-La venganza no lleva a ninguna parte.

-Pero es dulce.

-¿Estamos en paz? -dijo Crews levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo estamos. ¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo? -le propuso Reese.

-Vale -dijo sorprendido por la invitación- ¿Y eso?

-Creo que me debes por lo menos una copa -respondió ella con una sonrisa.- La próxima vez que quieras saber algo de mi, preguntamelo directamente y si me apetece, te responderé. Prohibido buscar en mi bolso ni preguntarle a Kevin.

-Se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Oye Reese ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerlo.

-Y tu acabas de hablar de nuevo como yo. Quiero preguntarte...¿tu que me ves, como un amigo o como una amiga?

Reese le sonrió misteriosamente y salió sin responderle.

**Fin**


End file.
